Ein Grund, warum Gewitter ganz nützlich sein könne
by Yami-Sofopue
Summary: Mitten in der Nacht wacht Ray auf, kurz darauf beginnt es, zu gewittern. Problem: Ray hat Angst vor Gewittern! So sucht er jemanden auf, der ihm Gesellschaft leistet...KaRe


**_Ein Grund, warum Gewitter ganz nützlich sein können_**

Jaaa, ich habe es endlich geschafft, ich habe eine Shônen-Ai-FF auf die Beine gestellt, ohne Stunden zu überlegen, wie ich es nun mache. Ist zwar nur ne Oneshot und möglicherweise auch schon mal da gewesen ich weiß es nicht, ich hab so was aber noch nicht gelesen oO aber es ist ein Anfang und soll meine Distanz zu Shônen-Ai-FFs written by me verringern xD Die Grundidee war mit Ray und Sofo und kam mir um 2 Uhr morgens als ich meiner Ma beim Schnarchen zugehört habe xD grins aber zu Kai und Ray passt das einfach viel besser xD

_Titel: Ein Grund, warum Gewitter ganz nützlich sein können  
Fandom: Beyblade  
Genre: Shônen-Ai, Romantik  
Autorin: Yami-Sofopue  
E-Mail: __YamiSofopueyahoo.de  
Pairing: KaixRay  
Widmung: sarah89 von Animexx dich mal ganz lieb knuddel Weil du mir beim Titel geholfen und mich auch immer wieder zu einer Shônen-Ai-FF ermutigt hast HDL knuff  
Disclaimer: Die beiden Schnuffies gehören leider net mir schnief sondern dem Großartigen Takao Aoki aber ich musste sie mir eben mal ausleihen smile Nya, und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte schwören tu_

Sooo, und nun viel Spaß

Bye bye, Yami-channi .

_**Ein Grund, warum Gewitter ganz nützlich sein können**_

Er wusste nicht, was es war, dass ihn um diese Uhrzeit weckte, jedenfalls schickte Ray es gedanklich zur Hölle, denn kurz nach seinem erwachen zuckte ein gleißend heller Blitz durch den Himmel und tauchte sein Zimmer in ein Licht, welches mit dem der Sonne locker mithalten konnte. Kurz darauf krachte es auch noch ziemlich laut, kurz gesagt gewitterte es. Und dazu kam auch noch die Tatsache, dass es erst kurz nach Mitternacht war und normale Menschen da wohl meistens schliefen. Na ja, vielleicht war er auch nicht normal, konnte man ja nicht wissen. Auf alle Fälle kam Schlafen jetzt erst einmal nicht mehr in Frage, denn wie es das Schicksal so wollte, hatte der Schwarzhaarige eine Heidenangst vor der teuflischen Wettererscheinung. Und dagegen half nichts, was im Moment für ihn erreichbar war.  
Also zog er sich einfach die decke über den Kopf und hoffte, dass sein ärgster Feind, falls man das so nennen konnte, schnell vorbeizog und ihn verschonte. Dem war aber nicht so, dieser miese, fiese Kerl, auch bekannt als Gott, wollte seinen Chinesischen Schützling ärgern und so verschwand das Gewitter eben nicht. Da half auch keine Decke, die man sich über den Kopf gezogen hatte denn das Donnern war ja immerhin noch laut genug, um Ray zu zeigen, dass das Gewitter noch vorhanden war.  
„Verflucht! Ausgerechnet heut Nacht, wo Kai uns morgen doch extra viel Training angedroht hat! Verdammt noch mal ich brauch doch meinen Schlaf!", jammerte er, strecke seinen Kopf unter der decke hervor und zog ihn schnell wieder drunter, als ein erneuter Blitz den Nachthimmel erhellte. So blieb es ihm nur, weiter zu warten und vor sich hinzuschmoren.

Eine halbe Stunde später seufzte er erleichtert auf, der liebe Gott war ihm gnädig und die Gewitterwolken zogen langsam ab. Zu früh gefreut, Ray wusste ja nicht, dass die Wolken jederzeit zurückkommen könnten, sollte es irgendein Hindernis geben, welches sie zurück trieb...zum Beispiel Berge. Er war gerade am einschlafen, als erneut ein lautes Donnergrollen ihn hochfahren ließ. Mit einem Male saß er kerzengerade in seinem Bett und schaute sich um und da war wieder ein Blitz. „Das find ich unfair! Herzlichen dank an den Herrn da oben, danke dass du mich so leiden lässt!", knurrte er sarkastisch und schaute sich um. Womit konnte er sich denn ablenken? Lesen? Negativ...Musik hören? Würde die anderen nur wecken. Hach, seine Lage war eben einfach zum Haare raufen, das tat Ray dann eben auch. Und er zuckte zusammen, als es wieder blitze und donnerte.  
Irgendwann wurde es ihm doch zu bunt und er brummte: „Pfeif doch auf die anderen...sag mal, Ray, wie tief bist du gesunken, dass du dich nur wegen einem Gewitter mit dir selbst unterhältst?" Gute Frage, antwortete ihm seine innere Stimme, während er sich auf die Suche nach seinem Radio begab. Und die Ansage aus diesem war nicht gerade beruhigend...  
_»Die Gewitterfront über Tokio wird vermutlich erst in den frühen Morgenstunden abziehen. Bis dahin heißt es abwarten und hoffen...oder Tee trinken, wenn man Fan von Sprichwörtern ist.«  
_Ray hatte schon genug gehört und er verfluchte sich dafür, dass er in Tokio lebte. War wohl irgendwie die Ironie des Schicksals? „Ich komm mir jetzt hier ziemlich alleine und verloren vor...", sagte er zu sich selbst, bevor er wieder einmal heftig zusammenzuckte, als es draußen ziemlich laut donnerte. Obwohl...das konnte man schon nicht mehr donnern nennen, das war eher ein Krachen und Ray war sich ziemlich sicher, dass eben irgendwo ein Blitz eingeschlagen haben müsste. Seine Mutter hatte ihm das einmal eingeredet und solche Aussagen prägen sich ein.  
Jedenfalls kam der Chinese wieder auf seine Einsamkeit zurück. Am liebsten würde er jetzt zu jemandem ins Bett kriechen, aber zu wem denn? Der Gedanke an die Gesellschaft von Tyson, Max und Kenny war nicht gerade beruhigend. Die drei waren eigentlich unheimlich nervig und bei Tyson war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass der ihn nur auslachen würde. Max war eine Schlafmütze und würde sicher bald wieder einpennen und Kenny? Tja, Ray konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass der Japaner selber genug Angst vor Gewittern hatte. Könnten sie ja um die Wette vor Angst mit den Zähnen klappern.  
Blieb noch eine einzige Person und die hieß leider Kai Hiwatari. Nicht, dass der Schwarzhaarige irgendetwas gegen die Anwesenheit seines russischen Freundes einzuwenden hatte, im Gegenteil, Ray fühlte sich bei Kai richtig wohl. Allerdings würde dieser sich bedanken, wenn Ray ihn um mittlerweile 2 Uhr morgens aus dem Bett holen würde, nur weil er sich vor Gewittern fürchtete. Das würde den Chinesen vor seinem Teamleader schrecklich blamieren, dieser würde ihn doch damit für eine totale Memme halten. Tja, das Leben war halt nicht einfach.  
Allerdings war Ray sich auch sicher, dass seine Angst in Kais Gegenwart unheimlich schnell verfliegen würde. Er wollte es sich anfangs nicht eingestehen, doch hatte er schon vor einiger Zeit gemerkt, dass er für den Graublauhaarigen mehr empfand als nur Freundschaft. Und das bestätigte Ray ein wenig mehr in der Annahme, dass er nicht normal war. Dieses Empfinden für Kai, von Insidern vielleicht auch als ‚Liebe' bezeichnet, beunruhigte ihn schon, da er sich auch ziemlich sicher war, dass sein ‚Opfer' dieses Gefühl nie erwidern würde...Wohl eher würde Kai Ray dann wohl für total bekloppt halten. Angst vor Gewittern und Schwul, nein Danke!  
Hach, diese Überlegungen brachten doch alle nichts, denn jetzt kam Ray einfach nicht von dem Thema Kai weg. Perfekt, der Gedanke an den Russen, der nur ein paar Räume von ihm entfernt lag, lenkte ihn wenigstens von dem grausigen Wetter draußen ab. Und nun eroberten rege Fantasien die Gedanken des schwarzhaarigen Chinesen mit dem katzenähnlichen Aussehen. Typische Träumereien eines Verliebten eben. Und nach einer Weile stand er sogar schon kurz vor dem Entschluss, Kai am nächsten Tag seine Liebe zu gestehen, als Gott sei Dank ein wieder einmal für seine Verhältnisse viel zu lauter Donner ihn aus den Gedanken riss. So landete er wieder bei dem Gewitter. Und ausnahmsweise war er dafür dankbar, wenn er darüber nachdachte, was er eben in seinem Kopf für Pläne geschmiedet hatte.  
„Raymond Kon, gesteh es dir ein, du bist vollkommen verrückt geworden!", murmelte er und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Er hatte endlich wieder auf seinem Bett Platz genommen, nachdem er ja nun ungefähr zehn Minuten im Raum auf und ab geschritten und sich sein hübsches Köpfchen über einen gewissen, eisblockartigen Russen zerbrochen hatte. Und das Gewitter wütete draußen vor sich hin. Davon nahm Ray nun auch wieder Notiz, nachdem er das Thema ‚Kai Hiwatari' als beendet abstempelte.

Unser lieber Chinese kam in der Zeit des Gewitters noch des öfteren auf den Gedanken zurück. Und irgendwann siegte dann eben die Einsamkeit und er machte sich auf leisen Sohlen durch den Flur an den Zimmern der anderen vorbei auf den Weg, um den einzigen Menschen, dessen Gesellschaft er im Moment wohl gebrauchen konnte, aus seinem Schönheitsschlaf zu holen. /Ich spinne total, ich kann ihn jetzt nicht einfach wecken, nur weil ich mir sonst vor Angst in die Hosen mache...obwohl...wenn ich in dieser Nacht noch ein wenig Schlaf finden will, muss ich das wohl tun...ARGH, Gott, steh mir bei, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er vor Kais Zimmertür stand.  
Noch einmal atmete er tief durch und hob die Hand an, um anzuklopfen, besann sich dann aber doch eines besseren.  
/Lass es sein, lass ihn schlafen, stirb alleine, Ray...wenn du Angst hast, dein Problem, wird deinen liebsten Kai nicht interessieren! Fakt ist: Ich brauche schlaf oder ich knicke morgen beim Training vom Stängel und in Kais Gegenwart werde ich sicher auch nicht viel mehr davon finden/  
Wow, was für ein paar interessante Gedankengänge ein verliebter Chinese bei einem Gewitter haben kann...und das Gewitter war es letztendlich auch, was ihn zurück in die reale Welt holte und ihn fast, aber glücklicher Weise nur fast, panisch aufschreien ließ. Er sprang in die Höhe und wollte sich gerade auf die Flucht in sein Zimmer begeben, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte...

Schock, schwere Not, wer oder was war das? Eine kalte Hand lag auf seiner Schulter, komisch, dass der Schwarzhaarige da noch so ruhig blieb, schließlich befand er sich in einer Situation, die der eines Horrorfilms glich...Langsam drehte er sich um...und atmete erleichtert aus, als er den Besitzer der Hand erkannte.  
„Mein Gott, hast du mich erschreckt, Kai", sagte er leise und starrte seinen Teamleader an. Was er sah, gefiel ihm gar nicht...obwohl...doch, der Anblick war doch schon ganz lecker. Ein total verschlafener Kai, nur mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet und einem leicht ärgerlichen Blick, der ihm um diese Uhrzeit, mittlerweile sogar schon um drei durch, nicht so ganz gelingen wollte. Hätte Ray nicht noch einen Funken Körperbeherrschung, dann wäre er sicher sofort über den Blaugrauhaarigen hergefallen...Schade eben, dass er Körperbeherrschung hatte...  
„Das sagt der Richtige. Was machst du bitte um drei Uhr morgens hier auf dem Flur? Es wäre sicher besser, wenn du schlafen würdest, sonst wirst du morgen arge Probleme haben, das Training durchzuhalten!", entgegnete Kai. An seiner Stimme erkannte Ray, dass er wohl nicht gerade begeistert über den nächtlichen Besuch war. Abschreckend, Kai konnte ziemlich ungemütlich werden, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte. Also wollte Ray die Flucht ergreifen und antwortete auf Kais Frage nur: „Ich...ähm...bin schlafgewandelt...und gehe jetzt auch gleich wieder ins Bett!"  
Gerade wollte er sich aus dem Staub machen, doch sein werter Herr Teamkapitän hielt ihn auf. /Lass mich doch einfach gehen, Kai, und einfach im Boden versinken...ich komme mir wahnsinnig dumm vor...oder nur wahnsinnig, wie man es nimmt, schoss es Ray durch den Kopf und er blickte Kai fragend an. „Ich bin nicht doof Ray, Tyson würde dir das vielleicht glauben...aber nur, weil du schlafwandelst, würdest du nicht so müde aussehen und noch dazu fauchen wie eine Katze, der man auf den Schwanz getreten ist. Also, was ist los?" Die Aussage zum Thema ‚fauchen' ließ Ray unheimlich dämlich aus der Wäsche schauen und so fragte er kleinlaut: „Ich hab gefaucht?" - „Ja, hast du, und damit hast du mich geweckt!", knurrte Kai, und das jagte Ray einen Schauer über den Rücken.  
Schnell drehte er sich um, murmelte leise: „Unwichtig!", und trat den Rückzug an. Aber nein, zu früh gefreut, ein Hiwatari gibt nicht auf, dumm gelaufen, lieber Ray! Nach den zwei bis drei letzten, ebenfalls gescheiterten Versuchen, wieder in seinem Zimmer zu verschwinden, sollte der Schwarzhaarige das auch langsam wissen.  
„Nichts da, du erklärst mir jetzt schön, was los ist!", murrte Kai und zog Ray in sein Zimmer. Dort wies er den Chinesen an, sich auf das Bett zu setzen. Er selbst ließ sich ebenfalls auf selbigem nieder. Okay, nun gab es dann wohl einfach kein zurück mehr, Augen zu und durch. Und die Tatsache, dass Kai Ray nach dem Geständnis wohl mit Verachtung strafen würde, wenn er nicht sogar im Achteck mit einem Tritt in den Hintern aus dem Team flog, machte die Sache nicht sehr viel leichter...aber wann war das Leben eines Ray Kon denn schon einmal leicht? Seltener Zustand, seeeehr selten...  
Zurück zum Thema. Ray setzte sich also neben Kai, atmete tief durch und erzählte dann: „Okay, ich bin nicht schlafgewandelt, ich hab einfach nur verdammten Schiss vor Gewittern! Und weil ich eben so ne Angst hatte, hab ich mich nach ganzen 3 Stunden dazu entschlossen, zu dir zu kommen...oder sagen wir besser: meine Beine haben es beschlossen, mein Hirn war von Anfang an dagegen. Und als ich meine widerwilligen Beine endlich wieder zur Besinnung gebracht hatte, donnerte es heftig, worauf ich wahrscheinlich vor Angst gefaucht hab, was weiß ich...kaum wollt ich wieder in meinem Zimmer verschwinden, standst du dann auch schon hinter mir..."  
Kais Reaktion war ganz anders, als der Schwarzhaarige befürchtet hatte: Keine Verachtung, kein als Memme beschimpfen, kein gar nichts! Einfach nur Schweigen...typisches, Kaiisches Schweigen...deprimierend! Woher sollte man denn dann wissen, was in ihm vorging? Ehrlich gesagt wollte Ray das beim genaueren darüber nachdenken auch gar nicht mehr wissen. Vielleicht würde Kai dem Chinesen aber auch gleich sagen, was er dachte? Nein, die Wahrscheinlichkeit war einfach zu klein...dachte Ray.  
„Mein Gott, du hast Nerven, wieso hast du denn noch 3 Stunden gewartet? Sag bloß, du warst die ganzen 3 Stunden wach?", fragte Kai ein wenig ungläubig. Ray antwortete nur mit einem Nicken. „Ich kann mich dazu nur wiederholen: Mein Gott...Weißt du was? Das nächste mal wartest du nicht so lang und kommst einfach!", schlug der Russe nun vor.  
Bitte? Hatte Ray da eben richtig gehört? Er schluckte. Hallo? War das denn noch Kai? Sicher nicht, oder? Vielleicht war das nur irgendein Roboter, oder Kai ist von Aliens entführt und einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen worden, jedenfalls war das keine typische Reaktion für Rays Lieblingseisblock...Vielleicht würde man ihn jetzt auch jeden Moment überraschen, und ihm mitteilen, dass er bei der versteckten Kamera war!  
Ein wenig verunsichert über das merkwürdige Verhalten seines Leaders fragte Ray dann einfach mal: „Wie meinst du das?" - „So wie ich es gesagt habe...Ray, du hast eine mächtig lange Leitung", stellte Kai amüsiert fest. Tja, irgendwie hatte er doch Recht...Ray kapierte im Moment wirklich nicht besonders viel. Oder wollte er nichts kapieren, das wäre dann aber wieder eine andere Sache. Jedenfalls bekam Freund Kai von dem schwarzhaarigen Chinesen eine weitere, ungläubig klingende Frage aufs Auge gedrückt. „Ich soll das nächste mal einfach in aller herrgottsfrühe zu dir kommen und dich aus dem Bett schmeißen, nur weil ich Angst vor Gewittern habe?" Herrje, wie kann ein einzelner Mensch bloß so schwer von Begriff sein? Schieben wir es ausnahmsweise auf die Müdigkeit.  
„Ja, sollst du! Am besten wartest du das nächste mal auch nicht erst drei Stunden, bevor du dich dazu entscheidest! Bei mir bist du immer willkommen!" Autsch, ein Satz, mit dem Ray wohl nie und nimmer gerechnet hätte. Dementsprechend dämlich war nun auch sein Gesichtsausdruck. Das konnte ja irgendwie nicht wahr sein, also fragte Ray nochmals nach, um den selben Satz noch mal gesagt zu bekommen. Wow, vielleicht war es ja doch ernst gemeint?  
Als Ray dann eben nicht antwortete, ergriff Kai die Initiative und zog den mittlerweile total verwirrten Chinesen in seine Arme, um ihm kurz darauf einen vorsichtigen, sanften Kuss auf die samtweichen Lippen zu drücken. Dann musterte der Russe sein Gegenüber und wartete auf eine Reaktion.  
Ray war die Röte blitzschnell ins Gesicht geschossen und sein Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft gegen seinen Brustkorb. Ein wenig verstört schaute er Kai an, doch dann begriff er, was der graublauhaarige ihm damit hatte sagen wollen. Und seine Reaktion darauf war eine Erwiderung des Kusses, zuerst wieder sanft und vorsichtig, doch bald intensivierten sie den Kuss.  
Rays Angst war automatisch vergessen, schließlich gab es jetzt etwas anderes, auf das er sich konzentrieren musste und das nannte sich Kai Hiwatari. Dieser fuhr mit der Zunge um Einlass bittend über die Lippen des Chinesen, welcher ihm seinen Wunsch auch erfüllte und seinen Mund ein wenig öffnete. Und schon schob Kai seine Zunge in Rays Mundhöhle um diese zu erkunden und schließlich einen Zungenkampf zu provozieren. Sie konnten sich nur mit Mühe voneinander lösen, allerdings war der Luftmangel dann eben doch zu groß und ersticken wollte eigentlich keiner der beiden.  
Eigentlich war ja damit alles gesagt, doch eines musste Ray in diesem Moment noch loswerden. „Ich liebe dich, Kai!", flüsterte er dem Russen ins Ohr, worauf dieser lächelte und nur ein leises „Ich dich auch", entgegnete. Dann drückte er den Schwarzhaarigen mit sanfter Gewalt aufs Bett, küsste ihn noch einmal kurz und gab ihm den Befehl, endlich seine wunderschönen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen zu schließen und zu schlafen. „Schließlich brauchst du morgen Kraft beim Training, denn egal, wie sehr ich dich auch lieben mag, geschont wirst du nicht!", erklärte er auf den fragenden Blick Rays. Dieser gab sich damit zufrieden, schloss die Augen und befand sich kurze Zeit später im Land der Träume, wo er von seinem Kai träumte...

**+-Owari-+**

Manno, ich hab das Ding ganz schön in die Länge ziehen müssen xD grins War doch am Ende ganz schön schwierig, aber die Geschichte ist genau so geworden, wie ich sie haben wollte seufz Haaach, die beiden sind ja soo süß zusammen >. aus dem schwärmen nicht mehr rauskomm

Man merkt irgendwie, dass ich voll die gemischte Stimmung hatte oô ich konnt mich echt net zwischen heulen und lachen entscheiden, so bliebs beim Zwischending und das hat sich auch auf die FF ausgewirkt...nya, irgendwie steckt die ganze Story voll Ironie, Sarkasmus und schwarzem Humor, Gomen verbeug . Miya, mein Hirn bekommt halt nix anderes mehr hin oOo>. oOo x3 Obwohl...meiner lieben Probeleserin hat's gefallen, sie meinte, das kommt voll gut sarah89 knuffz xD

Fortsetzung ist wahrscheinlich ausgeschlossen, außer, ich werde hier mit Hundeblicken und Betteleien traktiert xD Nya, und ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen? Lasst doch einfach ein Kommi da, damit ich weiß, ob ich mal wieder ne Shônen-Ai-Story schreiben darf (xD) oder nicht .

Sooo, das wars von meiner Seite .

Mata ne, YourZ Yami-Sofopue


End file.
